The Perfect Birthday
by Jade-Mexx
Summary: Tony wants the perfect birthday.. but what he want isnt what he gets
1. Chapter 1

He wanted to make sure it was the best birthday ever. He wanted to make her feel special, but with a lot of things in life he wasn't about to get what he wanted.

Tony DiNozzo had everything ready dinner a movie the perfect present for his girlfriend Ziva David, they had been dating for about 8 months and he wanted it to be perfect just like her.

Ziva arrived just after 7.

"Hello" She smiled kissing him

"Hello" He kissed back "comes on in"

But before she even entered the apartment shot echoed around Tony dived upon Ziva Trying to protect her but he was too late The shots stopped Ziva and tony stood up blood ossed from her back and splashed upon the floor the last thing she remembered was tony shouting down the phone telling them to hurry up.

A/N So this was me letting abit of steam of.. not sure if i wall carry this on .. probs not..


	2. Chapter 2

Something's in life make us happy others make us sad, mad, upset the list could go on but what tony DiNozzo was feeling on that fateful night was undesirable.

911, what service

Ambulance

On its way, what's wrong sir

She... she was sh-h-ot in the back and now shes bleeding every where.

Ok is she breathing sir

No-o-o I do-ont think so

Ok can you try and get her to breath, try and resuscitate her before the EMTs get there they should be 2 minutes away sir

Ok I'll try

Tony flipped her on her front and started CPR but it wouldn't work blood dripped dripped everywhere coating him and her in a crimson layer.

The EMTs Arrived but he wouldn't let them take her, she wasn't going to make it if she were to die he wanted it to be in his arms.

"Sir we need to take her now"

"YOU CANT SHE MENT EVERYHTING TO ME AND NOW SHES SHE" Tony broke down crying washing away the pain from his heart

"Sir she could still make it" the EMT said they needed to attend to her now

"She she could" Tony looked hopeful

"Yes now let us take her"

"Well why didn't you say" Tony said handing her over

"Because the chances are really low" the EMT thought. Whilst loading her in the back of the van "that poor man."

Tony called Gibbs and hopped in the back of the van all he could remember was he loved her

Then it went black.

A/n Ok so I got some really good reviews and asking when I would be writing another chap.. didn't plan too be seeing as I had a tiny bit of inspiration left I thought I would .. on more chapter probs..


	3. Chapter 3

Why isn't the world fair, if the world was fair there would be no hope.

The next thing he knew he was in a hospital.

"Where am I" he muttered trying to get out of bed.

"No sir you mustn't" A nurse said ushering him back to bed

"Wait what happened" he asked the nurse

"You don't remember?" she asked him

"If I had remember I wouldn't have asked you"

"Sir you're a hero, you save 2 emts and the Agent" the nursed smiled one of those EMTS was her Husband

"Wait ZIVA HOW IS SHE, WERE SHE I DEMAND TO SEE HER NOW!" Tony hyperventilated

"Sir please calm down Agent David was discharged 2 weeks ago" the nurse said trying to calm him down

" 2 WEEKS AGO" he shouted

"DINOZZO SHUT UP" Gibbs shouted from the Door frame

"Hey Boss" Tony weekly said all that shouting had taken the energy out of him

"Tony?" a familiar voice called out

"Ziva?" he questioned back

Ziva David stepped into the light and saw the man she loved awake after two weeks of hell, and then she slapped him.

A/N ok so one chapter now and another in 30 mines max ok sorry about the whole waiting thing… never ever let anyone convince you to take triple science ever… Jade xx


	4. Chapter 4

All may seem fine…. But don't get too comfortable.

It had been two days since Ziva had slapped him, and he hadn't seen her since.

And now today he was getting discharged, the one thing he was looking forward to.

He waited for Gibbs but got a surprise when he saw Ziva waiting outside his room.

"Ziva" he said a bit too joyfully

"Tony im am sorry for the way I acted" she said fiddling with her fingers

"Hey Zi come here" He said patting his bed "what's up"

"Tony... you nearly died because of me and my stupidity... you saved me and those others and now I can never ever repay you ever and I was scared I love you tony and you nearly slipped thought my fingers this past month has been hell and I just" she said with tears starting in her eyes

"Hey hey don't cry" he interrupted

"Tony every day I would come in here and I would see you and I didn't know if ...if …. If my child would have ever seen her father ever" she broke into tears

"Wait CHILD Ziva your pregnant?" tony asked stroking her face

She nodded and looked up

"Ziva that's amazing...i ... I have no words" Tony gasped "maybe we should go home" He suggested

A/N might even put the next chapter up today if im feeling good .. .x J

Paste your document here...


End file.
